


Moments Like These

by MegInBlack



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Convergence Fic, M/M, POV Character of Color, POV First Person, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegInBlack/pseuds/MegInBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just looks so good bathed in the light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments Like These

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little smutty drabble.

God, he’s just so fucking beautiful, it’s not even fair. It’s moments like this, with him flushed and sweaty and trembling above me, the light behind him framing him just right, just makes everything feel dreamlike. The feel of him so goddamn thick inside me, so hot, the way the flush crossing his cheeks making the red of his hair all that more noticeable, flaring out over his chest and I press and spread my hands against the strong pectorals, searching out the more prominent of freckles there.  
  
He never smiles more than when we’re like this, just pressed together inside and out and even then they’re only small ones. Ben says his brother hasn’t truly been able to smile since he was 14 and had to push his family away to save them; not until he met me and I’m so very happy that I can do that.  
  
I can’t help but thrash when he takes me in hand again, pumping firmly from base to tip, it just feels so good when he rubs his palm over the head and I’m moaning and begging and I hate him just a little bit less than I love him for it. I can feel the rumble laugh in his chest against my hands, so I clench deliberate and tight around him and he’s groaning harshly, bowing his head to rest against my throat and kissing.  
  
He’s whispering my name against wherever his lips are pressing and he says it carefully and just so full of love and want and need that I can hardly bare it. His eyes are bright and smiling as he looks at me before he’s moving up and kissing me fiercely.   
  
And it’s always the best part of this; when he’s inside me and against me and I can’t help but to just wrap my limbs around him and we’re kissing like it’s the only thing that matters.   
  
And sometimes; it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Story is apart of a wider Alternate Universe idea that I have in my head, but can still be read as regular 616 canon.
> 
>  
> 
> [You can find me on tumblr](http://meghaninblack.co.vu/)


End file.
